dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Human
Humans are one of the six races available to the player once they start the game. Character Creation You can change their height and width. And also their skin tone, hairstyle, and hair color. NPC Boosts Transformations Standard Forms |-|Kaioken= Unlocked at Level 25 for $3,000. Notes *Earliest form in the game *Minimal Ki Drain (similar to SSJ) *Kaioken gives you a faint and weak red aura. |-|Kaioken x4= Unlocked at Level 60 for $4,000. Notes * Minimal Ki Drain * Kaioken x4 gives you a red aura that is visibly brighter than normal Kaioken. |-|Kaioken x20= Unlocked at Level 100 for $8,000 Notes * Minimal Ki Drain * Sometimes used over mystic because of the lower ki drain, higher melee damage, ki damage and speed. * Gives as much offensive power as SSJ3, with none of its defense. * Kaioken x20 gives you a bright and big red aura. God Forms |-|Mystic= Unlocked at Level 165 for $8,000. Notes * After the update, you go back to base form when your Ki depletes. * High ki drain. * Due to humans having higher base form stats than Saiyans, this form is actually equal to than SSJ3. * Mystic gives you a white aura with electricity constantly moving around you. |-|Mystic KKx10= Unlocked at Level 300 for $50,000. Notes * SSJ3 Ki drain (very high ki drain). * 30% heal. * Mystic KKx10 gives you a combination aura of Kaioken and Mystic. |-|God Human= Unlocked at Level 350 for $100,000. Notes * Charge for 1.5 Seconds then hit H to form. * Strong transformation, statistically surpassing awakened Namekian. * SSJ3 Ki drain. * Getting to critical health will kick you out of the form regardless of remaining Ki. * God human has a rainbow colored aura, hair and particles around you (much like punisher drive). **On some hairstyles, the hair is red instead of the rainbow aura. * 40% heal Prestige Forms |-|Kaioken x100= Unlocked at Level 325 for $50,000 (Prestige 1) * Charge for 0.5 Seconds then hit H to form. * Faster Health Drain than SSBKKx10. * Replaces Mystic KKx10, but sometimes used over God Human. * Pinkish like SSJR, but a fiercer color of red. * Extremely large aura around the form, can be very obstructive. * Heals 60% of your HP and 40% of your Ki. * Very high Ki drain. |-|Dark Human= Unlocked at Level 425 for $400,000 (Prestige 2) * Hold X for 1.5 seconds, then press H to transform. * Medium-low Ki drain. * Very large Ki Max. (Close to Acrosian's Perfect Golden Form Ki Max) * Replaces Mystic Kaioken x10. Changes skin tone and hair to black. * If Kaioken x100 was bought before MKKx10, Dark Human will replace owned God Human instead. Advantages Against Other Races Notes * These hypothetical battles involve the races being in their full-prestige forms: ** Base Android ** Golden Fifth Form Frieza Race ** Dark Human ** Unstable Majin ** White Namekian ** Super Saiyan 4 Saiyan * "Undecided" means that both races are nearly even. * These predictions are what is most-likely to happen, and are not extremely accurate. * These predictions are based on what would happen if this race fought another in PvP. * Senzus are not mentioned. Recommended Senzus Notes * These are about neither Beans nor Jars. * This lists top to bottom, ranked worst to best. Pros and Cons Trivia * An unprestiged level 500 Human's base statistics would be a combined maximum of 2,252 points. Added on-top of god human +350 in all areas makes it 4002. However, adding Kaioken x100's stats not including Ki max and health max, it would make it so that the stat total is 4,752. * The strain the body is put through during Kaioken is dependent on the user's base strength, canonically, so if the user were strong enough, Kaioken x100 wouldn't put any strain on the body. * Even though Kaioken is a technique that only adds offensive power to the user (in some cases it even lowers defense) Kaioken x100 adds both, at a cost of a very high health drain. * Humans have a hidden buff that applies on health stated by SnakeWorl. * If Human is at level 800, the highest possible melee damage for human using KKx100 is 1,940 points. * Differences between Humans in game and in the anime/manga include: ** All forms of Kaioken can drain health and apparently kill users, regardless on what type in the anime/manga. However, in the game, only Kaioken x100 drains health. ** In the Dragon Ball Z series, Kaioken would usually spike up Goku's hair, similar to Mystic Gohan, when flying or performing Kaioken Assault. ** Canonically Kaioken could be learned by any race, if they wanted to learn the technique, and if they had organic Ki. ** It is implied that humans in the anime/manga are rather weak. However, they are nearly as strong as any other race in the game. ** Kaioken's rather a technique, not a transformation. Gallery Kaioken X2.png|Kaioken Kaioken X4.png|Kaioken X4 Kaioken X20.png|Kaioken X20 Mystic.png|Mystic (Visible aura) Mystic Kaioken X10.png|Mystic Kaioken X10 (Visible aura) File:God_human.png|God Human RobloxScreenShot20190307 165653138 (2).png|Kaioken X100 Dark Human.PNG|Dark Human (Visible aura)|link=https://dragon-ball-z-final-stand.fandom.com/wiki/Human_Race Site Navigation Category:Races